


Pretty Normal

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: Dean has just moved into his new building and while he hadn't been sure what to expect, he definitely doesn't know what to think of his cute but weird neighbor, Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pretty Normal

**Part One**

Dean had just moved into his new building and while he had been nervous as this would be the first time he lived without his brother, Sam, who gotten into law school in a different state, Dean was done with college life and wanted to continue hunting while also working. So Dean had decided to move into a new building. While he had been nervous and was not sure what to expect living by himself for the first time, he for sure hadn’t expected his cute but oddly weird neighbor, Cas.

The first day Dean met Cas, he had been moving some of the few remaining boxes into his apartment after Sam had left, when suddenly Cas appeared and said, “I can help you with that” and started moving the boxes without even introducing himself.

Dean was pretty sure Cas was human but just to be safe, he mumbled “Christo” under his breath. When noting had happened, he was relieved but knew that that test had only ruled out Cas being a demon. So he watched him cautiously as he helped Dean bring the boxes inside.

When they were done, Dean shook Cas’s hand (while holding silver of course) and said, “Thanks, man.” When nothing happened, he sighed with relief and knew now that he could rule out two types of monsters. However, there were other tests that Dean should’ve run but couldn't. It was like he could just test a stranger’s blood; _that_ would be hard to explain and so he would have to wait for another time.

“No problem,” Cas had said and then added, "I’m Cas.”

“Dean,” Dean said.

Cas then stared at him for a while, to the point that it was starting to make Dean uncomfortable when he said, “Nice to meet you Dean.”

And before Dean could say anything else, Cas had disappeared.

Dean thought that was weird but didn’t say anything.

The next time he saw Cas, he was in the mailroom and they were both taking out their mail. Dean nodded at Cas, to which Cas responding by waving but then ran away quickly to the elevator while dropping his mail but picking it up in time to get onto the elevator. 

Dean shrugged and thought that was weird but decided not to say anything.

* * *

The next time Dean saw Cas, Dean had been strolling by outside the building when he looked up and through a window, he saw Cas staring at a certain point in his room talking to himself. Then when he noticed Dean staring, he immediately looked away and drew the curtains closed.

Dean hurried away after seeing that and ran into the building, hoping he could get the elevator before Cas walked out of his apartment. He didn't know what that was about but he didn't want to deal with it at the moment. 

And the next time Dean saw Cas when he was walking by his the building Cas was yet again talking to himself but this time, he was holding books this time, pointing at them and talking animatedly. The dude had even smiled this time (full teeth) but then when he noticed Dean staring, he quickly looked away and yet again rushed to close the curtains.

Who the fuck was Cas talking to? Was it possible that Cas was seeing and talking to ghosts?

Dean was trying to not act paranoid. But he needed to know. So before he did anything drastic, he decided to call Sam for any suggestions.

Sam, however, was not very helpful as he just laughed at him.

When Dean said, “He just ran away, Sammy. Like what the fuck?”

“Maybe he’s just shy.”

“Or maybe he’s a demon.”

Sam sighed on the other end of the line. “ _Dean_.”

“Or maybe he can talk to ghosts, could explain why he’s always talking to himself in his apartment.”

“ _Dean._ ”

 _“_ What!”

“You know that not everything has a supernatural reason, right?” Sam asked tentatively.

“Yeah but-

“Listen Dean, I know you haven’t found a case in a while and you no doubt think Cas is your new case but like c’mon, he’s probably just a socially awkward guy.”

“Yeah, maybe, Sammy,” Dean said although he wasn’t quite convinced but he knew that Sam wouldn’t change his mind. So he switched subjects and said, “How’s law school treating you?”

“It’s tough but I’m managing. Have you tried to find any cases yet, besides the Cas one, of course,” Sam teased.

Dean rolled his eyes even though he knew his brother couldn’t see him through the phone. “No,” He admitted grumpily.

“So you’re just using all your time to hone in on your obsession with this Cas guy.”

“SAM.”

Sam laughed again. There were some people talking in the background on Sam’s end and Dean figured it was Sam’s classmates. “Listen Dean, I gotta go.”

“Okay, Sammy. Good luck this semester.”

“Good luck with Cas.”

“SAM,” Dean yelled again but Sam had already hung up.

* * *

Dean knew that there was a big chance that his brother might have been right and that Cas was just a socially awkward guy (who liked to talk to himself & run away from any possible social interactions) but he needed to be sure. So Dean did only thing he could think of. He went to the gym in his building (he had seen Cas going there a few times and had memorized the days and times he went there so that he could interrogate the guy if need be).

Luckily, it was just him and Cas in the fitness room. So he said hi to Cas and then got onto the treadmill. And while he hadn’t really been looking forward to exercising (monster hunting burned enough calories for him), Dean still did his own workout but kept on looking at Cas every chance he got. He thought he was being a stealthy ninja but then when their workouts were over, Cas had strolled over and pushed Dean against the wall, which was something Dean usually liked but not in this case because Cas then took a knife out that he pressed against Dean’s throat and barked, “What kind of monster are you?”

To which Dean, exclaimed, “What!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Thank you,


End file.
